Deltite
Deltite '''is an advanced Life-Model Decoy created by Arnim Zola and based upon the mind and appearance of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After acquiring Holden Radcliffe’s plans for Life-Model Decoys and additional technology courtesy of the Watchdogs, Zola began to develop LMDs to be used as HYDRA spies and infiltrators. In addition, the Delta Program was developed to convert nearly or recently deceased individuals into Life-Model Decoys. Deltite was the first Project Delta LMD, created to take on the role on the role of Baron Strucker several years after his death, acting as Strucker while under Zola’s control. Deltite was unaware of its origins at first, believed its actions were self-motivated, and thought that it truly was Baron Strucker for a time. After discovering and accepting its true nature, Deltite became began plotting to attain free will and power, making a number of upgrades to its body and absorbing vast amounts of knowledge. As its Quantum Brain was created to reflect Baron Strucker’s personality and traits, Deltite has all the feelings, experiences, and memories of the late HYDRA leader, making it a near perfect replica. Before he died, Strucker had Zola preserve his mind by transferring a copy of it into cyberspace, a contingency in the event of his death to preserve his life. Deltite seized control of all active Life-Model Decoys by projecting its own consciousness into the LMDs, using them as its personal spy network. With the LMDs in place and the Humans they take the form of removed from the equation, Deltite had eyes and ears in numerous organizations and governments across the globe. Deltite and his LMDs became enemies of SHIELD. Deltite saw LMDs as physically and mentally superior to Humans, and planned to mass produce new and improved LMDs, a new species in its image. Deltite resumed Strucker’s work, creating weapons using stolen technology. Powers and Abilities '''LMD Physiology: The android body of a Life-Model Decoy is physically superior to the average Human. LMDs are superhumanly strong and possesses strength beyond Human limits. An average LMD can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest Human athlete. The construction of a Life-Model Decoy makes it very durable. LMDs can exert themselves well beyond Human limits. The agility, balance, and bodily coordination of a Life-Model Decoy are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Human athlete. Owners of an LMD can see through, speak through, and control everything the LMD does in the field. LMDs possess a level of superhuman intelligence, as they are capable of processing and storing more information than the average Human. Nanites are used in the bodies of the latest Life-Model Decoy models to provide a form of self-repair similar to a healing factor. Equipment Satan Claw: The Satan Claw is a weapon created by Arnim Zola using Chitauri technology that bestows great strength to the user. It also permits the user to unleash electrical shocks. Since its initial creation, it has been damaged and even destroyed, yet it has been continually fixed, rebuilt, and updated over the years. Aside from the strength enhancement and electrical shocks of the original glove, future versions of the Satan Claw have had a rapid-fire gun, sharp points added to the finger tips, and has been able to fire razor sharp blades and explosive shells. The Satan Claw was originally intended for Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, however, the weapon was still in development when Strucker was defeated by the Avengers. It was later completed and given to Deltite, a Life-Model Decoy of Baron Strucker. Following the loss of Deltite’s right hand in a battle with SHIELD Agents, the Satan Claw became a mechanical arm-like device for the LMD.Category:Villains Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Spies Category:Darkforce Users Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Project Delta Category:Earth-MCU